Romances
Ally's POV Yesterday, even though Dallas dumped me, was a great day. Austin was so nice to me even when Kira hurt his feelings and found someone new, which was the same for me. I feel so happy right now im no longer mad at Dallas for it, if it wasnt meant to be, EH its not meant to be! I hope me and Dallas can still be friends though. I felt like i overdid it, i kissed him on the cheek. Shh hes walking in! "Wait, im thinking this, he wont hear." I smile. "Hear what?" he replied. Whoops.... "oh im thinking of mean things to say to dallas.....pssh, its nothing" I say whilst waving my head side to side, the way of saying no with your head. "Um ok?" He laughed. Phew, that was close. "Ill be right back" I told him. "Where you going?" He asked. "Oh i have to take some boxes to the storage" i replied, he saw i was struggling to pick up the boxes. "Theres customers coming in, do you want me to take them up?" He offered. I Smiled whilst turning and leaning against piled boxes faintly. "Really? That would be sweet of you" I replied. He got up and walked over to me, as i moved and he lifted the boxes, our arms touched, we both noticed and stared at each other. "Um, ill get to work then!" I said, breaking the awkwardness that was between us. "Yup. And ill take these boxes upstairs!" We both fake smiled and quickly went to what we were supposed to do. Am i falling for Austin? Well if i am then i am mistaken, he would never return the feelings. "Ally i need to talk to you" Dallas demanded whilst walking in. "Dallas? What are you doing here?" I ask concerned. "Listen Ally im sorry about breaking up with you but, its just she was really pretty, but i realised i shouldnt judge people by their looks, its personality, thats why i feel bad, i want us to become, us, again, will you ever forgive me? Im fine if you dont....." I smiled, i could see in his eyes he was telling the truth, he knows how i love honestly. "Gladly too" I replied. By this he smiled, making me too. "Thanks" he said whilst walking out. "Pfft What was jerk face Dallas doing here?" Austin asked as he was stepping out the storage room, i cant do this, ill have to lie to him. He just called Dallas a jerk! "Um Dallas wanted me back....but i said no" I lied. I feel bad but its for the best. "Way to go Ally! I never liked him anyways, and i will never will, whoever is his girlfriend next, ill hate them for making that mistake" Uh oh. "Whaaaat? You cant hate someone if they make a mistake, i mean, Psst, everybody does it!" I explained. This is not going well, what do i do? Austin's POV I saw Ally's little conversation with Dallas, she just lied up right in front of me. I thought we were best friends! Even though i thought we could be more! Since when did she not, be honest? I walked up to her. "Ally i know your dating him again, why are you lying to me?" she frowned. "Because i didnt want to hurt your feelings." I got completely confused, then realised what she had just said."Oh, so suddenly you know my feelings?" "Austin i didnt ask for the rudeness, let alone the lecture on MY love life." "Well you got it" "Oh really?" "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it" "Ill tell you what im gonna do about it!" "What then?" we both stood there, then suddenly we kissed for about five seconds. What just happened?!?!?!?!?!?